Healthcare services continuously rely on the capability to communicate with the end users/patients regarding their ongoing health problems, concerns, and routine checkups. It is a challenge for health care entities (HCEs) to contact patients/guarantors/members, etc., or for businesses to contact their customers.
In certain circumstances, merely sending a letter, e-mail and/or calling the patients or customers on the phone are not sufficient to ensure that important information has been communicated. For example, a HCE may desire to contact a patient regarding payment of a bill, scheduling an appointment, tracking healthcare behavior, etc. Different cluster groups or lifestyle segments (e.g., age, generational type, level of education, marital status, household income, occupation, housing type, race, presence of children, media preferences, consumer spending, etc.) behave and respond differently from one another.